Book 10 - Chapter 23:A New Mission-edited
McElligott stood in the large crew reception lobby of Ross-Torus port eight. The lobby was spacious and like all such fleet facilities featured a mustard yellow wall to wall carpet. There were seating groups of sleek looking vari-form seats and rubber trees. The floor to ceiling behind the Old Highlander gave a grandiose view into a truly gigantic man-made cavern. Big enough to accommodate several of the Union's biggest battleships. The landing field, however, was empty at the moment. The old admiral was not alone. The being next to him was the mighty All Gray and to his other side Admiral Lydaa. A little removed, from the three VIPs, was a small crowd of high ranking officers. Deepa glanced at her Wrist PDD. “You think they will be on time?” McElligott sighed. “In all my years as Admiral, I never have seen a crew more eager. To them, it seems leave of absence is punishment.” He held up his PDD and turned the display to Deepa. ”Eight hundred and fifty-eight requests to be reassigned as soon as possible.” The Nul leader could of course not smile, at least not in any way a human could recognize. “Xon, my successor prefers the company of his shipmates over the ruling seat. Not that I blame him. It moves my Narl, to know he has so many friends of so many different societies and species.” Deepa glanced at the empty landing field. “What was wrong with the first Tigershark?” McElligott made a wide gesture. “We didn’t take that strange magnet into account that attracts all sorts of strays, individuals, and whatnot. We made her too small.” He grinned. “Truth of the matter is of course of technical nature. The second we gave the most advanced ship to that crazy bunch they started to fiddle with it and modify pretty much everything.” --“”— Ross 128 was only 11 light-years from Earth. After the trial and the departure of my brother, the Dark God, I felt right as rain. All the nagging uncertainty of my existence had melted away. I felt free at last. McElligott ordered me to proceed to Ross 128 for further orders and instructions, after a short vacation of a week on Earth I spend with Shea, Narth, and Har-Hi. From Luna Port Amstrong, we took a fleet shuttle to Ross Torus, the largest Union Fleet shipyard. What was originally planned to be a quiet out of the way munitions depot and service dock had turned into an industrial complex of tremendous importance and one of the Unions busiest systems. Easily equal to Blue Moon, only this was for the Fleet alone. In times of War, the Ross Torus could turn out 20 battleships a day, At its core was the Battleship assembly line. 5000 km long. With Ultronit Armor foundries, gigantic robots assembling frames, at one end and final detailing at the other. One part of the assembly line the so-called Red Area, the ships received the Translocator canons. The place was guarded by Ultra Marines who did not ask and always shoot. I had been here once before, during an Avatar hand guided tour by McElligott and Admiral P' Tchak, the Commandant of Ross Torus. This mind-blowing scale of the battleship assembly line was only a small part of the Ross Torus. SII, Enroe, and DeNoir assembly lines were just as big. This in addition to yards for smaller ships and equipment provided permanent jobs to over 18 billion beings. Translocator cannons weren't the secret of the Union's success, it was places like this. Terran megalomania, Klack unprecedented talent to organize and delegate the workflow to the smallest detail, Bellebee managers making sure nothing is overlooked, neglected or forgotten. Oromals keeping meticulous storage and depots. The Unions unexplainable ability to combine the natural talents of a myriad of societies without really planning it or forcing it that was the real reason. Our Leyland military transport approached this mind-blowing artificial construct and slipped past energy curtains. Once inside, there was no real difference to a planet surface, except that the horizon kept curving up and you could see cities, forests, and lakes instead of clouds the sky. Even though billions of civilians lived here, this was not a civilian place and security was tight. Two marines not only checked our CITIs but verified all data. They then repeated the process of checking the MITI. Only then did they deactivate the force field barrier to let him pass. Har-Hi looked around. “By the spirits. The largest Dai Mother would look like a speck compared to this.” I could not respond, because my throat tightened as I saw the huge crowd waiting for us. I recognized them all, it was my crew. Hans towering right next to Xon and TheOther. There were Mao and Shaka, Elfi and Cateria. Ak Fective, Alice, Roghor next to Jolai. Brena and Mehedi, Fivcheer, petite Lilith, Tyron and all the others that have become dear friends. Even the Mini Terrans and Fafnir our mascot. Sodoby, Dusty and Warner. Roghor called them to attention and reported. “Captain Olafson your crew, Ma’am. Present and accounted for.” I swallowed hard. “Thank you, Commander Roghor. I am surprised to see you all. Did you all not get offers and promotions?” “Ma’am. When Admiral gave us a choice between advanced postings or volunteer for a new mission with you, there was no choice.” Har-Hi looked around. “Well, it looks some of our friends did take new postings. I don’t see Krabbel, Circuit or our special friend, Meeze.” Roghor spread his massive fur-covered arms. “Commander Circuit is here. Your shuttle flight was announced to be delayed an hour, Ma’am…” Just as he said that a walking mountain of packages and shopping bags appeared, with a huge spider right behind him, holding a big ice cream cone. A familiar voice behind the packages complained. “Krabbel you could help me carry the stuff, she could be here any moment, and did we loose Meeze?” Krabbel said. ”He is right behind us, I think. The Swine and Dine offered soft serve with Strawberry sauce.” Then the Archa shrieked as he saw me and scurried right over and hugged me. Only then he remembered and snapped into his version of attention. “Sorry Captain, Ma’am.” Circuit dropped his load of packages and also came to attention. His artificial never-changing face as always, but I felt his warm affection never the less. Before I could put them at ease. A worm creature scurried in, his face smeared with red sauce holding rib sandwiches and a bag of fries. “Burgers with the strawberriez. Not so bad at all.” Meeze also noticed me and completely uninhibited scurried close. ”It's the Captinz! Meeze likes it.” “Guys, at ease. It didn’t take long and we all started to hug and shake each other’s appendixes. --“”— The lobby where Admiral McElligott and the others waited was located on a third story tier just above this section's entry concourse and they watched as Captain Olafson arrived and the hugging and cheering started moments later. The NAVINT commandant sighed softly. “Whenever I see this, I wish I be a part of that crew. They acting like a close family.” McElligott nodded to that with a smile reaching his eyes. “Not exactly proper military décor and behavior, I have to say, but I share your sentiment.” He then demonstrated that he too could act outside the expected behavior for such a high ranking spatial navy officer and whistled like an old sailor between his fingers. He was obviously satisfied with the loud noise he managed to produce. ”Captain Olafson, get your crew and yourself up here on the double.” The Old highlander did jump back as Olafson popped out of thin air along with her Narth friend. Narth said. ”I get the rest” and disappeared. --“”— There were a little over eight hundred individuals crowding the spacious lobby. The Old Highlander had me and the senior officers group before the viewport. He appeared as giddy as a teenager as he gave the signal through his Wrist PDD. On his signal, the floor of the landing hangar split open and an almost black space ship was slowly pushed up and into view. It was clearly of the same designer as the old Tigershark, it was substantially bigger, somehow managed to look even faster. McElligott said with openly displayed pride. “Your new ship, Captain Olafson. Technically it is the Tigershark II, but since we decommissioned your old ship, she carries the same name.” --“”— I felt right as rain before, but as I stepped on the bridge which was just a little bigger than our old bridge I knew I was home again. SHIP stepped into view. ”Welcome aboard Captain.” “Now we are complete,” I said with a deep smile on my face. To the admiral who had also stepped on the bridge, I said. “I like the new ship already, but what was wrong with the old one?” “It wasn’t big enough, Captain. We are sending you through the Ancient Gate Network to find a regular route to Avondur, that strange planet you found. We need to know more about the Tomradi and those Shards. It is a mission that might take a while. You need to take more supplies, have bigger guns in case you have to fight and knowing you there is a good chance you add a few unusual individuals to your already diverse as can be crew.” He gestured towards the Command chair. “We also decided there can always be only one Tigershark. We decommissioned the old one, so we can study what you guys have done to her and because we removed SHIP and added her to this one. She is now truly free-roaming by the way.” I softly caressed the Pseudo Leather of my seat and said. “To the conference room, for a detailed briefing, Sir?” “I am sure this ship has one or two of these, but I am sure you prefer the Den. As for a detailed briefing, what will that do? Here is an order chip with your general instructions. I expect you to take this ship off my landing field and get started as soon as I am off-board. Good luck and good speed.” --“”— One hour later, we passed into deep space. Shaka under his Virtu Helmet, silently humming a happy melody. Krabbel busy finding the correct Ancient Gate. Sodoby now having his own console and dedicated seat also smiled deeply. Har-Hi crossed his arms. “I almost think they wanted to get rid of us and sent us far away.” I looked at him. “One could get that impression. Do you think there is more to this?” He could not stay serious as he said with a grin. ”Who cares, captain. This is what I am born to do. I would not want to be anywhere else.” Narth agreed. ”I am very content, and so is everyone aboard. There is a common feeling of satisfaction and eagerness to go past known horizons.” I leaned back. “Mr. Krabbel, do you have a course for our Helmsman?” “On the board and calculated, Ma’am.” “Mr. Nbebele, ready?” “Yes, Captain.” “Step on it.” Meeze came onto the bridge and took the engineering position. ”The shipiz has two Big Boomz. Meeze likes it.” THE END Epilogue I was asked by my best friends to tell this story. At first, I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, mostly because during this journey I have met a vast host of beings and individuals. Some became friends and some became much more, were the word friend simply is not enough to describe the bond that is shared. Some of these individuals became enemies and others simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate this story. For me, it all began on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson on October 7th,4999, Old Terran Time. and now I have come to the end of my journey in this Universe and time. While my part of this tale has now ended, my sister and her band of friends still has a few stories to tell. After almost 350 years my life does not draw to an end, but that part of my journey, the part my friends wanted me to share has come to an end. As mentioned my human life and my journey began about 350 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. What happened to Erica and her gang of friends is for another voice to tell. My story, the part meant and understood by mortals has now concluded. May you find love and friends as I have during my quest among you. Eric Olafson, aka the Dark One, (Union Citizen). Category:Edited by Renaud